In modular office designs and other modern office systems it is desirable to have cabinets which are not only wall mountable but which also incorporate therein a system for organizing papers, folders, books, among other items normally associated with business activities. Since organization of work space in modern office systems is vital to work space efficiency and to obtaining a quality work product, a means within a cabinet which promotes such organization is very desirable.
In the past, wall-mountable cabinets have been available. However, these cabinets have interior spaces which lack the ability to organize books, papers, folders and the like. The only cabinets available that have incorporated internal organizing systems have been of the freestanding variety. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,994 to Aylworth, reissued Oct. 5, 1976, shows a cabinet adapted to be mounted on a wall and having a pair of brackets secured to the rear edges of the side walls of the cabinet. Each bracket has a series of downwardly-depending hooks adapted to be received within the slots of vertical standards mounted to the wall. However, Aylworth's cabinet does not incorporate an organization system of the type discussed above.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,687 to Bayles et al, issued June 23, 1981, discloses a freestanding cabinet incorporating a series of horizontally stacked rails. Storage bins and trays are removably mounted to the rails by downwardly-depending lips secured to the bins and trays and which hook over the rails. However, Bayles et al do not disclose a cabinet having hooks adapted to be mounted within the slots of vertical standards of the type commonly employed in modern office systems. Similarly, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,486 to Winkler, issued Nov. 13, 1976, discloses an adjustable shelving and storage system wherein a cabinet has a plurality of rails secured to the back wall of the cabinet. However, like the cabinet in Bayles et al, Winkler's cabinet is not wall mountable.